That One Day in Chemistry
by thesouleaterwriter
Summary: Maka's senior year begins and she's determined to earn her credits and get out of there. However, she doesn't mind the idea of making a couple of new friends. Will a certain white-haired, ruby-eyed heartthrob ruin that for her?


_Chapter 1_

* * *

Maka knew it was time to get up. The early morning sun enthusiastically poked its way through the blinds of the curtainless window, sending streaks of white light across the dark room. She knew her seven o' clock alarm was going to go off dangerously soon, judging by the amount of sun that was already out. Although mildly frustrated about waking up so early again, she was ready to ease back into the routine that high school brought her. Except after this year, her senior year, she would have to create a new routine for college. The thought of more school annoyed her; she was never the type to struggle in schoolwork and passed each and every class with an A. B's were simply not acceptable. The only time she really struggled was in her music theory class, needless to say she definitely wasn't musically gifted. However, Maka still managed to pass the class with an A. She understood the logic of music like the different scales and chords and such, she just did not understand the _soul_ of it, whatever that means. Her teacher tried his best to interest her in the deeper meanings of music by showing her various scores and pieces, but to his dismay, all Maka really cared about was the grade. It still bothered her from time to time, not being able to understand something, but it never lingered in her mind for too long. Other than that school was boring to her. Nothing really peaked her interest or was challenging. With an annoyed sigh, Maka quickly switched her alarm off and flung off her tangled sheets. She thought about her uninteresting summer and how, not once, did she hang out with a friend. How could she? She had to prepare for college by taking the ACT and SAT and spent most of the summer studying. It's not like she had very many friends, anyway. As she jumped up from bed and out of the bedroom to the small kitchen to brew a cup of coffee, her good friend Death the Kid came to mind. Kid was slightly neurotic and OCD motivated, but he meant well. He was there for her when her mother moved away after divorcing her cheating father, and happily helped her settle into one of the small apartments across the street from Shibusen High School. His father was the principal of the high school and had grown close to Maka's dad during their college years. With all the time spent at each other's houses as children, they kind of had to become friends. But that's all they were. Back in middle school she would hang out with him and his friends quite often but figured she was only there because Kid's father made him invite her. So she stopped. With her coffee mug in hand she sipped at the bitter liquid and made her way back to her bedroom to get dressed. She decided on her usual white button down and paired it with her usual black and red miniskirt and fastened on her usual green tie. She put her hair up in her usual two ponytails and slid on her usual black and white boots. She wasn't really dressing to impress. Maka viewed school as school and wasn't interested in meeting new people or creating new relationships, especially during her last year. She was there to earn her credits and excel in all of her classes. Maka fastened her backpack on her shoulders and begrudgingly made her way to the door. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror that hung on the wall next to the front door and sighed, pulling a few strands of hair out from her pigtails to make her look a little less uptight. She didn't like that she cared, but in all honesty she didn't mind the idea of having a couple more friends. Maybe she would try this year. Maybe she would hang out with Kid's friends once in awhile. As she stared at herself in the mirror with her emerald green eyes staring back, her heart sank a little. She concluded that she didn't really like herself and understood why people didn't really go out of their way to talk to her. As she exited her aparment, locked the door, and walked down the stairs to the sidewalk that led to the school, one thought crowded her mind: she really hated the first day of school.

The first day of school always seemed to be unproductive and useless. It was entailed of "get to know you" games, syllabus forms containing the rules and guidelines for the class, email signups and the handing out of textbooks. While Maka dreaded it, she knew it was necessary. By third hour she had played two truths and a lie with her classmates and successfully let them know that her favorite fruit was indeed strawberries. Unproductive and useless. She was relieved as she walked into her AP Chemistry class knowing that her teacher, Dr. Stein, was not fond of wasting time. Good, neither was she. She instinctively sat at the lab table that was farthest away from her classmates, plopping her backpack on the ground next to her stool and resting her chin in her hand. She watched as familiar classmates entered the classroom, some of which she had gone to school with for years but had never spoken a word to. Kid was in this class, and she smiled as she made eye contact with him. He smiled back and cooly walked over to her.

"Why am I not surprised that you're sitting in the corner of the room?" He says with a breathy laugh, his golden eyes sparkling.

"Shut up Kid," she pushes his shoulder gently, "This is actually my assigned seat thank you very much." Maka points to the board at the front of the class that displays the seating chart and crosses her arms triumphantly.

"Hmm... I guess you're right." He squints at the poorly drawn seating chart and concludes that he sits two seats in front of her. The pair continue talking until the bell rings and Kid hurries back to his seat with a wave goodbye.

The class sits quietly, and all eyes fall on Dr. Stein as he rolls his way into the classroom on a chair.

"Good morning class," He says with a deep, monotone voice, "I am Dr. Stein and I am going to be your AP Chemistry teacher this year." He rolls his way down the aisle making uncomfortable eye contact with some of the students. "I have assigned each of you to a lab table, and the person sitting next to you is going to be your lab partner for the rest of the year." Some students groan, some high-five, some say nothing. "Don't even try asking me to switch you out," He eyes a hyperactive kid known as Blackstar who is partnered with Oxford, one of the smartest but also one of the most annoying kids in school.

"Because it isn't gonna happen."

Maka was the only one on Oxford's level of intelligence, and even she wasn't able to beat him on exams sometimes. It infuriated her. Nevermind that, she couldn't believe that Blackstar was in this class. He was as dumb as a brick, he even snuck into one of the teacher's houses to steal the tests for an exam once and ended up getting caught. She shook her head in confusion and her eyes moved to the empty seat next to her. Did she not have a partner? She looked up at the seating chart but was unable to read it clearly. She shurgged, assuming that either she didn't have one or that they weren't at school.

'Who misses the first day of school,' she thought to herself with a roll of her eyes.

"Now. It's time to take attendance. Is there anyone not here?" Dr. Stein eyed the classroom for any missing seats and landed on the seat next to Maka and as if on cue, three sharp knocks interrupt the class. Annoyed, Stein rolls over to the classroom door and opens it, revealing a mess of white hair and piercing crimson eyes, the heartthrob of Shibusen High School, Soul Eater Evans. He was one of Kid's good friends and Maka had hung out with him in middle school. She recalled him making fun of her underdeveloped chest and petite frame at the time, which made her cheeks turn a rosy pink even now. He sure had gotten taller over the summer, she thought. All the pretty girls drooled over him and his mysterious demeanor, one that Maka was not impressed with. She watched him as he nonchalantly apologized for being late and glanced at the seating chart on the board. He turned his head towards the back of the classroom and his eyes fell on an empty seat next to Maka, who he knows as Kid's good friend. He remembered her from middle school as quiet and boring. He could have a worse lab partner, at least she's super smart. He heads to the back and ignores the giggles and whispers that he knows are about him, and sets his backpack down next to him. He doesn't look at Maka but instead chuckles to himself. Maka darts her eyes at the white-haired boy with a furrow of her brows.

'What's he even laughing about? I'd be super embarrased to be late for class on the first day of school.'

He knows she's looking at him and he smirks, his sharp teeth gleaming. He leans over to her slowly making sure not to draw attention from the strict Dr. Stein.

"Guess I can't call you tiny tits anymore, huh?" He whispers, still not looking at her.

Maka flushes a dark red and gapes her mouth at him. She crosses her arms over her now decently developed chest and scoots her stool against the wall. One thought crowds her mind yet again: she really _really_ hates the first day of school!

* * *

Ahh! Sorry for my absence! I finally got back into Soul Eater and in the mood to write again! This story is really just a ramble and probably won't be that good, but I wanted to write some SoMa again since I just love them together. I will try to update as much as I can, it's summer so I have more time now THANK YOU!


End file.
